


This Feeling That You Can’t Fight

by blue_jack



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Porn, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-11
Updated: 2011-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 00:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_jack/pseuds/blue_jack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damn Jim and his crazy ideas, and damn him for agreeing to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Feeling That You Can’t Fight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [canistakahari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canistakahari/gifts).



> Birthday present for canistakahari. :) Because nothing says happy birthday like porn.
> 
> Beta'd by the awesome gadgetorious. *smooches*
> 
> Title is from OneRepublic’s “Good Life.” :D

Leonard sagged against the wall as his door closed behind him. Damn Jim and his crazy ideas, and damn him for agreeing to them.

He ran his hand over his mouth, flinching in surprise when he caught the scent of lube and come clinging to his fingers. His cheeks started to heat, and he dropped his hand hurriedly. The last thing he needed was a reminder of what he’d been doing for the past couple of hours.

Which of course meant that as soon as he pushed off from the wall, the ache Jim had left in his body flared, making him stumble. He put out a hand to steady himself and cursed as he straightened gingerly. He would never have let Jim use that blasted toy on him if he’d known he’d be so sore afterward.

But just the thought of it made his body clench, grasping for something that wasn't there anymore, taunting him with its absence. It’d been bad enough when he’d been coming back to his quarters, one uncomfortable step after another. Then, at least, he’d been able to concentrate on walking normally and not on what he’d left behind. Now that he was alone, however, he had nothing to distract him from the memory of what Jim had done to him, from how empty he felt, how _needy_ , like something was missing even though it had never belonged in the first place. And it didn’t matter that he didn’t want to miss it. What mattered was how _easy_ it would be to satisfy the craving inside him.

He shifted, trying to turn his focus back to how much his body hurt instead, but that meant thinking about _why_ he was in pain, the twinges in his hands from gripping the sheets so tightly, the burn in his legs from holding them open for so long, and shit, that just made it worse. He felt raw, fucked out and overstimulated, and fuck his life, it was all he could do to not turn around and demand Jim do it all over again.

His cock twitched hopefully in his pants, like he hadn’t already come three times while Jim had fucked him with the butt plug, inflating and deflating it depending on his whim, working him into a frenzy time and time again, and then backing down until Leonard had—

His hand trembled as he rubbed his face once again.

“Get it together, Leonard,” he whispered. He needed to—he should take a shower, get cleaned up. He was an absolute mess, sweaty and sticky, his uniform clinging randomly to the patches where Jim had gripped him with his slick fingers, tiny trails of Jim's come dripping down the back of his legs.

_Damn it._

He’d only let Jim fuck him without a condom once before, deciding it was too much trouble to deal with for exactly that reason. But objecting had been the furthest thing from his mind by the time Jim had rolled him onto his stomach, and he’d lifted his ass and moaned like he’d never had anything so good when he’d pushed into him. Just the memory of it made him flush with embarrassment. He hadn’t even said anything when Jim had started complaining ( _bragging_ ) about how loose Leonard had been, like it hadn’t been his own damn fault in the first place. He’d kept whispering in Leonard’s ear while he’d rutted on top of him, telling him to raise up, to clench tighter or it would take forever for him to come, that he’d have to keep fucking Leonard for _hours_ before he’d had enough.

He didn’t realize he’d been moving until the palm of his hand rubbed against his cock, and he hissed, wincing at the sting. Of course it was tender after so many orgasms in such a short period of time, and what the hell was he thinking, trying for another one? What he should be doing was getting cleaned up and going to bed, forgetting about how intense the sex had been and about Jim’s teasing offer of a gag next time so Leonard wouldn’t ruin his lips from biting down so hard on them, too plump and pretty by half.

Like Jim was one to talk. And really the only thing Jim was worried about was that they’d be too sore for Leonard to blow him, because heaven forbid he go without. Knowing Jim, he’d whine until Leonard agreed to let him come _on_ them instead, all over his face and neck, and then he’d lean down and lick it up afterward, would—

“This is hell,” Leonard gasped, shoving his pants down thighs that shook with strain and renewed tension, and took himself in hand. He didn’t even try to pretend that he didn’t need more and spread his legs, reaching back to where he was swollen and wet, hot to the touch, and groaned in sheer fucking relief as he slid two fingers inside.

It still ached, _everything_ ached, and he should have at least slicked his—he shuddered, letting out a choked moan at the sensation of Jim’s come drenching his fingers now that he’d opened himself up, making the push into his body almost too easy.

He rubbed the back of his head against the wall, half-heartedly stroking his cock as he focused on getting his fingers as deep as they could go. It was far from perfect, but having something in him made it better, made it bearable at the very least, even if he wanted—

_I’m going to make it bigger now, Bones. Can you handle a higher setting? Can you?_

Leonard’s eyes clenched shut, like he could somehow block the memory of being stretched wide then wider still, listening for the humming sound that meant it wasn’t over yet, breath coming in hitching, stuttering gasps because it was impossible to get enough air.

He added another finger, inhaling sharply at the burn that still wasn’t enough, not when he knew Jim was just a few minutes away and would light up when he saw Leonard, would pull him into his quarters and give him what he wanted before he broke down and asked.

_Do you want some more? Of course you do. You want to take all of it for me, don’t you, Bones?_

He bit his lip to muffle his moan, teeth scraping against already abraded skin, and he shuddered at the flash of pain.

The door chime sounded, and Leonard jumped, yanking his hands free. He grimaced as he wiped them on his pants, hoping the color would mask any stains, and he asked the computer who it was as he tugged his clothes back into some semblance of order. His heart seemed to slam against his chest at the answer, even though he wasn’t surprised really, only wondered why it’d taken Jim so long to get there in the first place.


End file.
